Not applicable
1. Background-Field of Invention
My invention relates to metal mounting brackets, specifically to such brackets which are used for mounting tub and shower mixing valves or shower only mixing valves to fiber glass shower walls.
2. Background-Description of Prior Art
Shower mixing valves, specifically those which are operated by the manipulation of a single control lever have long been affixed to a wood framed base wall being located behind a fiber glass enclosure or a combination fiber glass tub and shower unit. Such framed base walls usually being constructed of 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 dimensional lumber and consisting of a top and bottom plate and several vertical stud members.
A standard practice for the mounting of a shower mixing valve is accomplished by attaching the mixing valve directly to a horizontal wood member positioned between two of the vertical studs. This procedure requires the installer to first cut, fit, and atttach the horizontal wood member at a precise set-back distance from the fiber glass wall, and in alignment with a prepared aperture within the wall. The described procedure is difficult and time consuming since the mixing valve must first be attached to the horizontal member in advance of attaching the horizontal member to the vertical studs. Reasonable alignment and set-back of the valve in relation to the wall and wall aperture becomes a challenge even for a skilled individual.
Another problem encountered with the above described procedure is once the mixing valve has been attached to the horizontal wood member, the mixing valve is now located between the fiber glass wall and the horizontal wood member. At this stage of the installation, the mixing valve is virtually hidden from view, and mostly inaccessible to the installer, who must now solder related copper tubing to complete the installation. Upon inspecting valves installed in this manner, it""s quite common to witness wood that has come into contact with the installers torch flame. Controlling such hazards requires cautious planning and considerable expertise on behalf of an installer. Therefore, such installations are usually directed to the most skilled installers or employees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,431 to Cool and Schmeddling, 1998 discloses a mounting plate that can be attached directly to a shower mixing valve that has been manufactured with a specific flange for accepting the mounting plate. Since most manufactures of shower mixing valves would be reluctant to change their manufactured valve to accommodate this style of mounting, the mounting plate would be of limited use. The patent to Cool and Schmeddling also discloses as a preferred method, the shower mixing valve being roughed in prior to the installation of the shower wall. Such installation would render the described mounting plate inept, or of little use if the mixing valve was to be either suspended from the attached shower head piping or to stand alone off the floor upon the hot and cold water inlet piping. Also no mention is made of the mounting plate being directly attached to any framing member or the later installed shower wall. A secure mounting is only realized when the escutcheon is placed over the valves control stem, abutting the interior of the shower wall, and attached to the mixing valve with screws, sandwiching the shower wall between the escutcheon and mounting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,381 to Hutto, 1990 discloses a combination plaster guard and mounting bracket that can be used to install a shower mixing valve onto a fiber glass wall. The disclosure describes a mixing valve being, more or less hand placed into a notch provided on the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket and valve are then aligned with a prepared aperture through a fiber glass shower wall. The mixing valve being mounted when an escutcheon is placed over the valves control stem abutting the interior side of the shower wall. Screws are passed through mounting holes in the escutcheon and secured to the mixing valve, sandwiching the mounting bracket and the shower wall between the escutcheon and the mixing valve. The disclosure makes no mention of the mounting bracket being directly attachable to a fiber glass wall, or any mention of the mixing valve being directly fastened to the mounting bracket. A problem is realized from the above described mounting process which is, the mounting bracket and valve require the assistance of a helper to install the escutcheon and screws while the installer holds the mounting bracket and valve onto the reverse side of the shower wall. Another problem is realized with the mounting bracket since it is constructed of plastic, which will burn if the installers torch flame comes into contact with the bracket when soldering related copper tubing members to the valve. Also, the mounting bracket can and will melt or distort from over heated copper tubing in close proximity to the bracket. A final limiting factor is that the mounting bracket is only available for one specific brand of shower mixing valve.
My universal mounting bracket is a metal bracket for mounting a variety of tub and shower mixing valves onto fiber glass walls of bathing structures.
My universal mounting bracket as described in the summary has many objects and advantages to help an installer overcome the problems related to the installation of tub and shower mixing valves onto fiber glass walls, the objects and advantages being;
1. The mounting bracket eliminates the long standing practice of having to attach the mixing valve to wood framing members.
2. The mounting bracket eliminates the danger of fire associated with soldering copper tubing to a mixing valve when attached to wood framing members.
3. The mounting bracket substantially enhances a perfected installation within a substantially reduced period of time.
4. The entire operation of installing a shower mixing valve onto a fiber glass wall can be performed by a single individual, when the mounting bracket is used, eliminating the need for having a helper.
5. The mounting bracket is provided with spring clips for semi-securely attaching the bracket directly to the rear of a fiber glass wall, leaving both hands of the installer free to perform other related work.
6. The mounting bracket is also provided with a method for securing a prepared shower mixing valve or tub and shower mixing valve directly to the mounting bracket with the mounting bracket being attached to the shower wall.
7. Because, the mounting bracket is manufactured of metal, it will not burn or melt at the temperatures used during the soldering of related copper tubing and fittings.
8. Because, the mounting bracket is only semi-securely attached to the fiber glass wall, minor rotational adjustments can be made to perfect the installation before securely attaching the front mounted escutcheon with attachment screws.
9. Because, the mounting bracket is simple in design and manufactured of thin sheet metal, it can be easily mass-produced, inexpensively.
10. Because, the mounting bracket is designed to attach to the copper tubing of a prepared mixing valve, it will accommodate the mounting of numerous brands of shower mixing valves.
11. Because, the mounting bracket eliminates all previous problems associated with the mounting of shower mixing valves, apprentice installers can also be assigned to perform the task, rather than only the most skilled.
12. The mounting bracket is designed and manufactured in a specific manner to provide a correct set-back distance of the valve from the fiber glass wall to create an optimum aesthetic appearance when the escutcheon and control handle are attached.
In summary, because, the mounting bracket is designed and manufactured in a specific manner, and of a specific material, numerous brands of shower mixing valves can be installed easily and safely by a single individual in less time without incident.
Additional objects and advantages are not only to provide an easier and quicker mounting alternative for the professional plumber, but also an easier and safer mounting alternative for the general public.
Still, further objects and advantages may become apparent from the included descriptions and drawings.